This invention relates generally to devices of the type employed to mount and demount heavy duty tool components on vehicles. The invention is particularly adapted for, although not strictly limited in use to, the mounting of snow plows, scrapers, compactors, etc. on track-propelled vehicles of the type used for establishing and maintaining ski trails.
Such vehicles and their tool components are normally operated at high elevations on steeply sloped terrain, often under extremely adverse weather conditions, thus subjecting the tool mounting arrangements to heavy use accompanied by high stresses. The mounting arrangements must therefore be rugged and wear-resistant, for otherwise they will be subject to frequent breakdowns at locations where repairs are difficult, if not impossible to make. Moreover, there is often a need to rapidly and frequently interchange one tool component for another, and this also must be accomplished under the aforesaid adverse conditions.
In an attempt at dealing with these problems, some prior art tool mounting arrangements have evolved as relatively complex mechanisms. The problem with such mechanisms, however, is that they are either too fragile and thus susceptible to frequent breakdowns, or they are prohibitively expensive. Such mechanisms also experience rapid wear, with attendant loosening and rattling of their component parts. Other more simple arrangements have also evolved, but these require the manual coupling and uncoupling of components parts, which makes it difficult for operating personnel to rapidly interchange one tool for another.